Brazil and Portugal's blog
by Greece's kitty
Summary: brazil and portugal have made a blog spain forced brazil and portugal kept annoying her... PM ONLY!
1. HOLA EVERYONE!

**im so bored...gahhhh...boredom...**

* * *

hola everyone...

_HOLA~_

stop being so happy, portugal

_yes brazil..._

anyway... ive decided to make a blog...

**nation: brazil**

**human name: elena carreido**

**age: 20**

**height: 5"9**

**weight: idk**

**siblings: most of the spanish nations...**

**relationship: yep. **

whatever... im done with mine...

**nation: portugal**

**human name: it doesnt matter**

**age: 22**

**height: 5"11**

**weight: i dont remember...**

**siblings: none~**

**relationship: si!**

_done~_

whatever... pm only...


	2. Brazil is sick!

**A/N: i dont know if you guys heard but they are planning on building damns in the amazon. and they are gonna cut down trees so global warming will get worst. sorry if brazil seemed ooc, shes usually happy, but how would you feel if they were building damns, and cutting down your trees?**

* * *

Ola~ sorry about the spanish in last chapter, brazil had a headache and she ended up typeing spanish...

_portugal~ im cold..._

brazil, its like 80 degrees, how are you cold?

_...zzz..._

oh well...we only have one comment so far...

**Hola Brazil! How you doen! Ive been waiting for ur blog!**

Ola~brazil isnt feeling well... thank you~

* * *

maybe i'll call spain...

_no~ I dont wanna eat tomatoes..._

portugal, what happened to brazil?

shes sick...argentina, why are you here?

we were gonna play football... I hope she gets better soon... why is everyone getting sick... first there was japan, then spain...and south korea is dancing in the subway...south is fighting aleins as a cat...sakura got kidnapped...and now brazils sick...

dont forget how everyones economy is getting worst... oh, I heard antartica got sick too... anyway, bye guys... I might update this tommorow...


	3. im updating again

ola again~

_ola~_

brazil, what are you doing?

_walking around..._

why?

_im cold...*lyes down next to portugal*_

okay...

_watcha doing?_

typing

_oh...wheres jade?_

shes sitting next to you

_thats nice..._

**Get well Brazil! U cant die!**

Were nations...we cant die...

**Portugal do you have an army? Wen u two start daten one another?**

I have an army... Brazil and I have been dating for a long time...I don't remeber exactly...

no more comments for now... bye everyone~

_bye_


	4. Questions

Ola!

brazil is leaning on me...

shes so cute~

**How would you die then?**

hmmm...unless you get destroyed by another country, in the sense that the war is so bad it destroys your country and someone nearby invades, then you tecnecally lose your nation title, and age like a regular human, or you just passaway. Nations might also get amnesia and change their names and apperences causing other nations to belive that one nation has passed and this new nation replaces it.

_you can also give up your title as a nation, and become a regular person..._

that too

* * *

**yay!**

**this is what? the 4th chapter!?**

**wow...**

**I hope this gets more popular soon**


	5. brazil is feeling better

**yay! this got added to a community! and I actually have more than 1 comment!εθχαριστο!**

* * *

ola~

brazil has been feeling better... but shes still sick

_Ola~ _

**Wow, you made a blog and didn't tell the boss!? I am sooo hurt. T_T**

**Anyway, are you okay my pequeña Brasil? D: Do you need me to come and cheer you up?!**

**I will get Roma to talk to you two despues~. :)**

**¡Hasta luego!**

**-Spain**

_im sorry! TT_TT_

_yes~ im fine_

you have a fever...

_you can come spain!_

im being ignored...*emo corner*

_bye~_

**_LALALALALALALALALALALA! *Stuffs Vocaloid in ears*_**

**...Anyway. Hi. I see you guys a lot on maps... ._.**

**MAPS ARE FREAKIN' HILARIOUS.**

**They make me laugh in history class, you don't know HOW many 'WTF?' faces I get...Each day...**

**So...Hi...I like sayin' hi...I MEAN BYE!**

**So CIAO!**

_music is so pretty~ really?! thats great!_

_i know right, once i visted a school in my country and they were like 'what country is this' and i was like 'antonio'. they were just like 'o.o' then they siad i was crazy because i said portugal kun is my boyfriend. im just like "BITCH I ANIT LOKO~ YOU CRAZY"_

_are you from italy? bye~_

bye~

**Hello. hmm. Oh, hey Portugal, did u ever sing "the girl from Ipanema" to Brazil? just wondering. ...how did you two meet anyway? that's it, bye.**

no i havnt sung that song to her... ill look it up later...

oh, spain said he discovered abunch of nations in the south west, so I went there and I met brazil~

_*snicker* portugal kun...give the full story_

no.

_fine. bye_

bye~

* * *

**well, that took a lot of thinking...**

**my brain hurts... imma go eat candy**

**'the full story' is somethin i imagined while typing this. i might make the story later...**


End file.
